


happy for the love, and all of the above

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [13]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Closeted Character, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, No Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Tyler is Josh's bitch - nothing can change that.





	happy for the love, and all of the above

**Author's Note:**

> So at the beginning there is implied self harm - hence the tag. Not of Tyler or Josh, but for some random character. Idk, I like this one but at the same time it could be better.

Tyler laughed as Brendon shoved another kid towards him, shoving him back just as easily. He couldn’t remember the kid’s name - maybe Nick, or something - but he was thin, easy to pick on and that’s what made it so fun. In a way he felt bad, he’s new and as Brendon shoved him back, he allowed the boy to bump into his body.

He was short as well, looked like he was gonna cry as Tyler grabbed his wrist. His fingers clenched, teeth gritting and Tyler caught sight of dark red marks on his pale skin. He let go, and allowed ‘Nick’ to run away. Brendon groaned.

“Dude, what the hell. I was having fun.” Tyler rolled his eyes, punching Brendon hard in the shoulder. Tyler certainly didn’t fuck with anyone who was already harming themselves, and whether Brendon knew that or not, he would continue that way. He didn’t like to bully anybody but frankly, as he saw it, he’s been through hell and back so why not return that favor to some lanky kids who share _real_ smiles.

Most of them seemed real anyway, and they made Tyler sick. He really only showed real emotion with his friends, which worried his parents and the rest of his extended family. But they didn’t care - he had siblings that were obviously more important. Tyler swears to himself he’ll show them and actually become someone someday.

Tyler watches Brendon’s eyes catch a head of yellow hair, complemented by all black clothing and he curses to himself, he knows exactly what Brendon’s thinking. The lump he swallows down feels thick, as he watches Brendon’s grin grow. Josh Dun stood against the lockers, amusing eyes watching the pair.

“Ty, what about him? Dude, he’s totally watching us. He obviously enjoyed the show. He won’t for long if we-” Brendon cracked his knuckles and Tyler gave a heavy sigh. He fixed his backpack strap so it was on his shoulder correctly and made quick eye contact with Joshua, who just simply rose an eyebrow.

“No. C’mon. Another day.” Brendon just huffed and spun on his heels, walking off. Tyler rolled his eyes as the tall male flicked him off. “Prick!” He shouted, a grin tugging at his lips as he heard a scoff and chuckle from Brendon. Tyler watched as Josh walked off, noticing his hands were shaking as he watched the other male walk into the bathroom.

The bell rang and he slipped from the wall, knowing he was going to get in trouble for skipping class. He couldn’t care less, his body easily slid between other students, bumping into a few and rolling his eyes as they shoved him back. Normally he’d do something, because nobody fucks with him, but he let it slide and got out of the busy hallway.

His fingers pressed against the cool wood of the door, successfully pushing it open and sighing as the sounds of loud chatter from other students got blocked out. A few echoed into the bathroom, but faded as the door closed. Josh stood, a nasty smirk on his face as he watched Tyler physically shrink back. He inhaled on the cigarette he was holding, nobody else knew he smoked except Tyler. Smoke blew from Josh’s nose and the scent of it was so prominent it made Tyler’s eyes water for a second. The bathrooms never seemed to air out, he knew if he came back tomorrow there would still probably be a strong smell.

“Lock it.” Josh’s tone was harsh, smoke rolled past his tongue and flew out his lips as he spoke. Tyler always thought it was sexy, the smoke coming out smooth and clean - well, as clean as smoke gets. He obeyed, spinning around and locking the door with shaking fingers. “You look beautiful today, doll. Loved watching you in Math today, when you stretched. Don’t think I didn’t see that lace.” Tyler’s face flushed red, he looked down and shifted so he spun around again.

“Thank you.” He knew not to ignore Joshua’s comments, that’s how it worked. Josh grinned, running the water for a moment to put his cigarette out.

“C’mere.” Tyler looked up, he could tell Josh was hard as he obeyed the orders. When Tyler took to long, he reached out and grabbed the loops on his jeans and pulled the taller close, Tyler’s body crashing into Josh’s. He gasped, Josh took to opportunity to connect their lips. It was a hungry kiss, Josh’s tongue darted over Tyler’s and the whimper that sounded was barely heard. Tyler couldn’t help but whine as Josh pulled away, a mixture of cigarettes and chocolate filling his senses. Josh smirked and ignored the sound. “I heard that conversation with Brendon you were having, doll, you both were _quite_ loud.” Tyler chewed on his lip.

“Jo-” Josh tsked and latched his lips to Tyler’s neck, Tyler shuddered as his teeth grazed the skin.

“Number one, that’s _not_ what you call me. Number two, no need to apologize. You should’ve seen your face when you realized Brendon was looking at me though. Do you think he would like to see you like this? Embarrassed and already so owned?” Tyler whimpered, his hands needy - he grabbed at Josh’s shirt. Josh parted from his neck and went at his jaw, grabbing his wrists. “No touching.”

Tyler huffed, moaning out softly as Josh nipped and sucked on the spot behind his ear. He could feel Josh’s smirk on his skin, his breath brushing by his ear. His fingers clenched, he wanted to touch so bad. “Daddy,” He whined, “please let me touch. I’ll be good, I promise.” Josh chuckled against his ear.

“But that’s the point, pet, is that you weren’t thinking about that when you shoved that poor kid around. How can I be sure?” Tyler huffed and whispered under his breath before grabbing at Josh anyway, desperate for some sort of touch and crying out as his back was slammed to the cold wall hard. “I said no fucking touching. If you try that shit again, you don’t get to cum. Period. Keep ‘em up.” Tyler practically shrunk at the harsh tone, pressing his hips forwards. His jeans were tight around his legs, Josh smirked at the whimper that fell from Tyler’s lips as he didn’t get any friction.

Tyler rested his arms on his head, his breathing becoming erratic as Josh leaned down and unbuckled his pants quickly. There was no time to waste, if they were going to do anything they better do it now. Josh tugged Tyler’s pants down and off, groaning at the white lace panties that barely held his cock right. Tyler sighed a breath of relief as Josh left his shoes on, knowing that Tyler hated having his feet on any cold surface while they did this. Tyler may act tough out by his friends, but both Josh and him knew - he was Josh’s bitch either way. Whether they dated or not (which they weren’t).

Josh’s finger slid under the band of the panties, snapping them against Tyler’s tanned skin and Tyler’s hips jerked, a small smirk playing at Josh’s lips with the reaction. He leaned over and pressed his mouth to the fabric, blowing hot air over the tip of Tyler’s cock. Tyler whimpered above him. Josh’s tongue flicked out to trace the head, Tyler moaned in return. His thighs were shaking some, wanting more.

“Please, daddy.” Tyler whined, Josh stood up and pressed his hips to the wall, craning his neck to nip at Tyler’s throat. He was grinning, Tyler could feel it as he left a dark purple mark and then blew air on it, causing Tyler to shiver.

“I make the rules here. I want your shirt off. Now.” Josh stepped back, Tyler fumbled a bit before finally throwing the fabric off. “Fuck. You look so pretty for me, doll. My favorite laces, too. What’s the occasion?” Josh snapped the waistband of the panties again, Tyler inhaled sharply as they struck his skin.

“Just wanted to please you.” Tyler whimpered, Josh’s fingers played with the white lace shortly.

“Mm, well it’s working. I think maybe I’ll fuck you, just because of that. You like that idea?” Tyler nodded frantically, fingers clenching. Josh tossed off his shirt, Tyler’s arms flinched. He wanted to touch so bad, Josh made sure to run his palm down his chest before he got to his jeans while Tyler whined. Josh shoved his jeans down to his knees, grabbing at Tyler’s thighs roughly and ignoring the whimper before placing them on his hips. Tyler stopped himself before he reached down to grab onto Josh’s shoulders, pouting. “Don’t pout doll, you shouldn’t have disobeyed me.”

Tyler gasped as Josh lined himself up, mostly dry except for the small amount of precum that dripped from his tip. This was okay, Tyler had fingered himself when he woke up - he didn’t cum, of course, he knew not to without Josh’s permission - and he’d taken much worse before. Besides, Josh pushed in slow and rubbed at Tyler’s hip as he cried out. Tyler gasped for air as Josh bottomed out, the stretch painful. At least he got some type of lube, another cry escaping his lips as Josh thrust up.

His head hit the wall, arms tingling and numb over his eyes as Josh continued to thrust. His eyes caught the clock, a loud ring filling the bathroom as the bell ring. The door was pushed on, somebody tried to enter the bathroom and Josh shushed Tyler as he cried out again.

“Daddy,” Tyler gasped in return, rolling his hips. The panties rubbed against his cock, he whimpered at the painful friction and clenched around Josh - who groaned in return. It wasn’t too long before Josh was thrusting up hard into Tyler, cries tumbling from his lips and Josh prayed that they were being caught up by the sound of kids talking and laughing outside. As much as he loved Tyler being loud, he didn’t want to be caught - neither of them were out yet. He played out that pray well, though.

“Yeah? Gonna be loud for me? Let everyone know I’m your daddy?” Josh squeezed at his hips, Tyler gasped as his back rubbed against the wall repeatedly. He was sliding up the cold surface with every thrust of Josh’s hips. It was a bit painful, but he was full and Josh was fucking him and the pain didn’t matter. The shrill sound of the bell was heard again.

“Yeah, yeah. Please, daddy.” Tyler’s arms burned, they tingled and so did his nostrils from Josh’s earlier cigarette. The one that was still smoking a bit, burnt out in the sink. Josh pounded up into Tyler, bringing a hand off his waist and laying it on the boy’s shoulder so it was easier to bring him down. Precum made the white lace of Tyler’s panties slick, no more burning friction - instead now it was delicious, rubbing Tyler’s cock raw but giving him just enough. Just enough of _something,_ he wasn’t sure what. Pleasure, maybe.

“What do you want?” Tyler cried out, head sliding against the wall just like his back as he tilted it, his hips jerking forwards in search of _more._

“To-uch me, plea-se.” Tyler whimpered, choking on his words as he tried to speak properly. Josh used the hand on Tyler’s shoulder to reach down and take Tyler’s cock from his panties, his pointer finger tapping at the head and collecting the precum before raising the finger to Tyler’s mouth. Tyler gladly took it in, swirling it around his tongue like he would Josh’s cock. Josh grinned, he was far gone. It muffled his noises, but didn’t muffle the _loud_ cry that came from his mouth when Josh slammed into his prostate.

Tyler arms came flying down, clawing at Josh’s shoulders as he cried and begged for more. He leaned forwards and clung to Joshua, sobs escaping from low in his throat. Josh reached around and squeezed at his ass, Tyler gasped - which broke off into a high pitched and needy whine. Josh knew he was close, Tyler’s hips rolled.

“You gonna cum? You better not. Not until I say, you hear me?” Tyler sobbed, Josh slammed his hips up and groaned as he came, pressing Tyler’s hips down hard. Tyler’s thighs shook against Josh’s hips and he leaned back before gasping a cry and cumming, hard and intense, whimpering and whining as Josh didn’t help him through it. He reached down to stroke himself, whimpering and then sobbing as Josh grabbed his hand. “No touching yourself.” Was all he said, rubbing at Tyler’s hips as his body shook with aftershocks.

Josh pulled out, Tyler made a soft sound as cum dripped down his thighs. Josh, of course, wiped both Tyler’s legs and chest - nothing else - before pulling Tyler’s panties up and helping him back into his jeans. Tyler’s nose crinkled as more cum soaked into the fabric, knowing Josh was going to make him sit like that all day.

“Josh?” Tyler spoke up, tugging his shirt on. He knew he wouldn’t get to talk to Josh until later, with the risk of being caught together like that.

“Yeah?” He looked up, seeing Tyler wiping the previously fallen tears from his face.

“Can you come over tonight? Brendon has plans, so-” Tyler cut himself off, sighing. It was a stupid idea, but he enjoyed the last time Josh had stayed over. They’d played games and cuddled - after Josh had fucked him, of course - and he enjoyed the aftercare.

“Yeah. I’ll see you, ‘kay?” Tyler nodded and smiled as Josh kissed the corner of his mouth, sliding out the bathroom just as the bell rang.

And the next day, Joshua and Tyler were called to the office. Not because they were caught, no, but because Josh had left his cigarette butt in the sink - and they were the last ones to be seen there.

**Author's Note:**

> not spell checked -
> 
> find me on twitter and other socials @joshiesfreckles  
> tumblr is bandito-jishua


End file.
